


Time is Just a Mundane Construct

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Hair stroking, M/M, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: The striking gold of the silken sheets looked nothing but delectable against Alec’s skin. The first thing Magnus did when he returned to his loft was change the sheets to his favorites, ones that he usually used during momentous occasions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Time is Just a Mundane Construct

The striking gold of the silken sheets looked nothing but delectable against Alec’s skin. The first thing Magnus did when he returned to his loft was change the sheets to his favorites, ones that he usually used during momentous occasions. He figured being rescued from Edom by his fiance counted as momentous. He didn’t care that Alec gave him grief about it, either, because Alec looked flawless cuddled under them. 

Magnus watched him for a few moments, the small scrunch of his nose as he snored, his lips parting to let the warm breaths of air push out. It hadn’t been long, but Magnus had missed everything about Alec in his time in Edom. He was thankful for the ring that kept him grounded throughout the ordeal. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pushing the messy curled hair off of Alec’s forehead, his hand grazing down Alec’s cheek before resting on his jaw. He brushed his thumb over Alec’s lips and underneath his closed eyes until they opened slowly, blinking the sleep away. The smile that took over Alec’s face had Magnus’ breath catching in his throat. 

“Hi,” Alec said as he reached his own hand up to press Magnus’ closer to his jaw. He turned his face and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ palm before shutting his eyes again. “What time is it?” Alec asked. Magnus shook his head and pushed himself closer, wrapping his legs around Alec’s and resting their foreheads together. 

“Time is just a mundane construct, isn’t it?” Magnus tried to joke as he brushed more strands of hair from Alec’s face. He didn’t think he would have this kind of peace again and he wasn’t about to let time get in the way of him cuddling with Alec. Alec chuckled and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist to pull him even closer, as impossible as it may have seemed. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked softly, glancing up toward Magnus’ hand that was still brushing through Alec’s hair. Magnus shrugged and shut his eyes, wrapping each of Alec’s curls around his fingers. Alec hummed in what Magnus thought was contentment and Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to his nose. 

“Your hair has gotten longer,” Magnus noted sadly. He knew he was overreacting as not nearly enough time had passed for Alec’s hair to grow more than a few centimeters, but he still felt it just the same. Every second he was away from Alec was a second lost if you asked him. Alec smiled at him as he opened his eyes. 

“Yours, too. Any higher and you’ll need more than magical intervention to keep it up like that,” Alec teased as he ran a hand through Magnus’, flattening it with his palm. Magnus gaped at him and playfully slapped his cheek. Alec’s eyes widened and he grabbed at Magnus’ hand, bringing it into view. Magnus saw his shoulders relax as he pressed a gentle kiss to the ring on Magnus’ finger. “We should get up. We have a wedding to plan, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
